


The Hex, The Prank, and The Bloody Git

by TiredSoul



Series: Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, also yay shitty fics for all, also you all know Sirius Black is a slut, holy shit there's a character tag for SIRIUS'S BLOODY MOTORBIKE, plus two bullies and your fictional bro man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredSoul/pseuds/TiredSoul
Summary: Sirius Black was a bloody git.A bloody handsome one at that. But a git.





	The Hex, The Prank, and The Bloody Git

**Author's Note:**

> You're a fifth year Gryffindor whilst your little brother, whose name is Nathaniel in this fic, is a Slytherin, and has a friendship with his class mate, Regulus Black.  
> \---  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Kbye

You weren't mad. Oh no, you were past that. You were _livid_. You were _furious_. You had left the library, with your friend, Lily Evans, only to find your little brother, Nathaniel, and his friend, Regulus Black, being hexed by two Gryffindor sixth years, Jared McLaggen and Andrew Jones.

You were past anger. Lily could see that. She wanted to stop the conflict before you snapped, but the moment she opened her mouth, the other Gryffindors aimed a hex at her and yourself. Whipping out your wand, you aimed hexes at the gits, pulling Lily down as their spells sailed overhead. "Gits!" You yelled out. "Pick on someone your own size!" 

Before you could continue on, luckily for the boys, Professor McGonagall came into view, her eyes narrowing. She came up to you and the others, scowling. "What is going on here?" She snapped, and you looked up.

"Those two gits attacked two third years! One of which is my _brother!_ " You scowled, and Lily nodded in agreement. You looked to your brother, who definitely didn't look good. He looked to have a broken arm, a floppy arm (his bones had been vanished!), and a few scratches on his face... his friend wasn't better off. Black eye, broken hand and swelling of the face.

McGonagall noticed too, and swung to her Gryffindors, scowl deepening. "Mr Jones, Mr McLaggen, My office. _**NOW!**_ " She spat at the two boys, who quickly scampered off. She looked to you and Lily, and sniffed. "Twenty points from you both, for fighting in the halls. I'll talk to you both later about detentions. Miss Evans, Miss (Y/L/N), get these two to the infirmary. I will be sending a letter to your parents." You nodded stiffly, seeing it was a dismissal, and dashed to your brother.

You and Lily were quick to take the boys to the Infirmary, scowling and deeply annoyed. Well, mostly you. Lily was more disappointed. In you, or the boys, you didn't know.

With the boys in the infirmary, and being treated, you could finally breathe, calm down.  
"My parents are going to freak out..." you murmured to Lily, who sighed. "I better send them a letter, explaining everything." You shook your head. Your mother was more likely to freak out. Her baby had been hurt, after all.  
Your dad... He'd probably be proud, considering he taught you everything you know.

"I better do the same. Hopefully my letter will get there before the professor's." You both snort, and head for the Gryffindor common room, not knowing that McLaggen and Jones had met up with the Marauders.

 

"She totally went ballistic on us! Hexed us _**AND**_ your brother!" Jones lied through his teeth to Sirius, making him narrow his eyes. His brother was a prat, but he was still his brother.

Remus eyed the two older boys in disbelief. There was no way you would've done so. Regulus was your brother's best friend, and you actually liked the kid.  
But, knowing Sirius, he would speak before he thought. 

As Jones and McLaggen headed for the Professor's office, Sirius turned to his friends, a smirk on his lips. "Time for a prank, boys. This time, (Y/N) is the target."  
James and Peter were already grinning, but Remus was frowning. He was friends with you too... 

"Padfoot, shouldn't you at least get her side of the story too?" He spoke, but Sirius let out a snort. Remus then scowled. "I'm not having any part of this, then." He said to his friends, walking away. Sirius just looked at James and Peter before shrugging and leading them to the kitchens. They had some planning to do...

 

The next morning, you trudged out of bed, dreading today. You didn't know if you'd get a letter (or worse, a Howler!), or a visit from your parents, but you felt like today was going to be dreadful. 

Lily could sense your dread and tried to offer a smile. It didn't help.

You both made your way to the Great Hall in silence, mulling things over.

As you sat down at the Gryffindor table, with Lily beside you, you felt someone else plop down beside you. Glancing over, you were surprised to see Sirius Black. 

You'd be lying if you said you didn't fancy him. But he was, well, to put it lightly, _the school slut_. Had a girlfriend one week, another the next. You were on good terms. You spoke about classes on occasion, but mostly quidditch. Otherwise, you were more closer to Remus.

"Oh, hey (Y/N)." Sirius grinned at you, and you raised an eyebrow. 

"Hello, Black." You murmured, heaping a few things onto your plate. You weren't really hungry, though. The feeling of dread only grew stronger.

Your eyes flickered up when you heard the hooting of owls, and you could see your owl flying over. A weak smile appeared on your lips as your owl landed on your shoulder, and you lifted some bacon up to her beak, carefully removing the letter you'd received. Your owl hooted and flew off, leaving you to it.

Well, at least it wasn't a Howler. 

You glanced to Lily, seeing she had gotten a letter too, and had given her a grim smile before you opened yours.

You could tell it was your father who had written the letter. He wrote how he was proud that you stuck up for Nathaniel, but disappointed you had resorted to fighting. 

With a sigh, you absently lifted your goblet of orange juice to your lips, missing the glint from Sirius's eyes.

You felt the changes immediately, and you spotted them too, as you hands turned green and scaly. You felt horns protrude from your scalp, and your (H/C) hair disappear. You stiffened, your grip tightening on your letter as you heard sniggers.

Then a loud guffaw from McLaggen and Jones. Then laughter from the Marauders. You looked up from the letter to see Sirius Black looking at you, and you finally saw the glint in his eyes. The cool glint in his silver.

Your eyes widen, and your feel your eyes water. Choking back a sob, you quickly left your seat and ran from the hall. The last things you heard being laughter and a shout.

 

Sirius watched you go with an unreadable look, and turned back, only to see Lily glaring at him. "Oh, hello Evans." He hummed, apparently ignoring her anger. But even James could see it. 

"What the bloody hell was that for?" She spat, and Sirius snorted derisively. 

"She hexed my brother, do you expect me not to retaliate?" He spoke coolly, and Lily's eyes narrowed. 

"Is that what McLaggen and Jones told you?" She hissed. "That she hexed him? Merlin, you're _THICK_! Her _brother_ is best friends with yours, you _**GIT!**_ They were both attacked by those gits," she pointed to McLaggen and Jones, who were still laughing, "and (Y/N) stepped in! If you'd listen to her side of the story, you'd know that!" She spat, and Sirius gaped. Before he could say anything else, Lily was leaving.

Remus rubbed his temples, a soft sigh leaving him. "I told you we should've talked to her, Padfoot. Seriously, why would you believe Jones and McLaggen, of all people?" He grumbled as Sirius gaped after Lily.

He swallowed. He'd honestly expected you to hex him like last time... but seeing the tears in your eyes...  
"I'm... er... I'm just gonna..." Sirius trailed off, before standing up and leaving the hall, leaving himself to think.

His feet took him to the infirmary, to check on his brother. His hand met the door when he paused, hearing voices.

 

"Oh dear... pranked by the Marauders, Miss (Y/L/N)?" Madame Pomfrey asked you kindly, and you sighed, nodding. 

"Yes, Madame... do you have anything that'll fix this?" You asked hopefully, and Sirius couldn't help but grimace at his actions.

Madame Pomfrey sighed, and eyed you critically. "I think I can find something." She then bustled off. You glanced over to your brother, seeing him look a little better, and you sigh. "Are you okay, Nath?" You asked him, scooting closer. 

"Better now. You, however, look terrible. The Marauders did this to you?" Nathaniel asked blankly, and you grimaced. Before you could answer, he continued with, "Seriously, why do you even fancy the git?" 

"Which git, _Potter_?" Sirius heard his brother snark, and he could hear you gag in horror, and a yelp from your brother. You had swatted your brother, it seems. "Well, thank Merlin for that. You obviously wouldn't go for Pettigrew, the stupid idiot he is." Sirius heard two snorts at that. "Lupin?"

"Nope. He's just a friend." Nathaniel snarked, and you glared at your brother, willing him to shut up. 

"Wait. Don't tell me you fancy my _brother_?" Silence filled the room as Sirius tried to open the door without being heard or seen, his mind racing. You liked him?

"Oh, _Merlin_ , you do!" Regulus drawled, causing you to groan.

"Bugger off, Black," you snapped, burying your face in your hands, listening to your brother snigger. You looked up when you heard him stop, and saw him glaring. You turned to his glare, and froze when you saw the git of the year, no, _century_ , Sirius Black. He looked uncomfortable as he looked upon the three of you.

"Why, Sirius, what a _lovely_ surprise," Regulus drawled, trying to look passive, even with a half swollen face, "Did you come all that way just to see me?" Regulus snarked as Nathaniel snorted. But you were frozen in shock.

Until you weren't.

"Sirius Black you _**GIT!**_ " You snapped out finally, standing up. "I should hex you for this!" You spat, as Sirius flinched lightly. You noticed, but it did little to calm you down. "Why, Sirius? Why'd you do this, you git?" You hoped your eyes wouldn't well up again. You hated crying. 

Sirius let out a mumbled reply and your scowl deepened. "Pardon?" You said.

"McLaggen and Jones told me you hexed Reg." He admitted weakly, and you gaped at him. 

"You... _you bloody nut_! Why would I hex my brother's best mate?" You saw Sirius's shoulders drop, and you sighed. "Why didn't you ask your brother? Why didn't you bother asking me? _And why in Merlin's name did you believe those bloody idiots_?" 

"Sorry?" He offered, lifting his gaze and giving you a half smile that made your heart flutter, but you weren't going to let him off that easily. 

"If you think I'm going to forgive you that quickly, you're _dead_ wrong." You snapped. "You're going to have to earn my forgiveness." 

"What will it take for you to forgive me?" He asked you, and you raised an eyebrow. 

"Well, for a bloody start, you can change me back." You said. Before Sirius could open his mouth, your brother quipped,  
"I dunno, (Y/N), this is an improvement." You flipped the two fingered salute, causing both Blacks to snort.

"Sorry, love, we, erm, didn't come up with an antidote." Sirius spoke sheepishly, and your heart fluttered again. No! Stop that! "But it's only meant to last a few hours anyway!" He added hurriedly. 

"Not unless I have something to help." Madame Pomfrey made herself known as she looked between the two in amusement. "Here you go, Miss (Y/N), hopefully this will help." 

The matron offered you a vial, and you opened it, scowling at the smell. You looked over at Sirius, and said, "Still gotta make it up to me." You then downed the contents of the vial, and gagged. "Gross!"

The results were immediate, however, as your skin turned back to normal, the horns left, and you felt hair on your head again. A soft sigh of relief left you, and your reached up to touch your hair.

Sirius stiffened lightly, eyeing you for a few moments, before speaking up, "What else would I have to do to make you forgive me?" You turned to Sirius, thinking for a moment, before smirking. 

"Two things," Sirius nodded quickly, "One, you prank McLaggen and Jones, hard. And two... steal some chocolate from Remy's stash for me." You spoke sweetly, and Sirius paled. Oh yes, Remus had told you about the time Sirius and James had tried to steal from his stash. They'd been hexed so badly they'd had to go to the infirmary. Remus _**LOVED**_ his chocolate. 

"I... can do the first one, b-but can't I just take you on a date to Hogsmeade instead, love?" Sirius asked in light fear, as your heart fluttered again. You paused for a moment, and eyed Sirius critically. 

Finally, you nodded, and said, "Fine, but you better make it the best goddamned date I've ever had." You warned, and the stupid git actually smiled- _seriously, at this rate, your heart is pounding against your chest!-_

"Great! I'll pick you up this weekend, then! And (Y/N), for what it's worth, I'm really sorry." Before you could answer, he was dashing off, leaving you gaping after him, cheeks red. Madame Pomfrey was smirking at you, and- was that sniggering??

You swung around, glaring at your brother and Regulus as they laughed, making your face grow more red. "Bugger off, you prats!" You snapped, storming out of the infirmary.

When you left, Nathaniel snorted. "Did that really just happen?"

"I believe it did, Mister (Y/L/N). Now you two need to drink these potions before breakfast." Madame Pomfrey chuckled at the groans she got. Another day, huh.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao why did i make this


End file.
